Shadow Infection
by BewitchingMayham
Summary: Most see shadows simply as the effect of something blocking the light. Others see it as the source for their misery. Welcome to a world where people fight to keep in control over their darkness in order to keep others safe from harm. Will you be infected by the shadows?


_**I'm lost...so lost... Will I ever be able to see the sky again? Won't someone let this shadow of a person. See one more day? Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be...Who am I? Who was I supposed to be?**_

* * *

It would have been nice to say that it had been a strange day. That they could say that it was different than normal. That they had a bad feeling about it, or even something simple as a thunderstorm outside. But that day was no different that the rest. This is what made the day much worse than it already was.

In books its always storming, raining, night time, or even snowing. Then the group of character, and the reader would feel like something was off. They would have loved to get this type of feeling. Except...they didn't get anything like this. It was a normal day and they were quite enjoying singing, dancing, and entertaining. That they could have ever been prepared for what would happen next. A few of them tried to stop it, but just ended up seeing it happen before their eyes. Leaving them to question, what would have happened if they had been just a bit earlier. Would they have been able to save the lives of countless children? Or would it have been exactly the same?

Everything was the same...everything was normal...Nothing felt wrong...Maybe that's why its always different in books...If it was different...They wouldn't be reminded of it everyday...

During this the shadow infection was created. A rabbit and a bear were effected by this. One managed to control their shadow and tried to save everyone. The other was eventually taken over by the shadow and tried to destroy everything. Thought both regret suffered the same future. Remembering what they did and what they could have done to save everyone.

After months of being closed they were moved...To a new location where they could restart everything. It was quite reassuring to be in a place where what had happened didn't matter. Where they could go on and pretend nothing had happened. That what they saw was only a bad dream they had imagined. Yet in reality they knew nothing had changed. Because everyday was the same. Yet in desperation to be happy like they once were they kept at pushing the past back. Hoping to simply get over it so they could continue on with their lives.

After a while this seemed to work for both groups of bots. Even the two that had been effected by the shadow infection seemed to be calm once more. Not as traumatized by the events they had been put through. While neither of their conditions where the best, it was easy to ignore.

It had been a rather long day for all of the members of the crew. From countless birthday parties to just entertaining the crowds of children and their families that came in and out. It was an never ending task that was quite tiresome at times. Thought nonetheless it was something that they loved to do.

"ugh...is it just me or do these days seem to be getting longer everyday?" Grumbled a bright blue rabbit with faint red markings on his cheeks up on the main stage of the building. As his bright green eyes glanced over the restaurant. "That's just because we're getting popular in this area Tonnie." Spoke a yellow bird like animatronic while laughing. Like the blue rabbit her cheeks were marked with a faint color. Except her's seemed to be more of a pink that a red. Her eyes seemed to be a soft blue color that was kind of similar to the rabbit's fur.

"Did you expect anything less to happen? Theres not a single animatronic place anywhere close here." A light brown bear with faint red cheeks said looking at the two of them with his dark blue eyes. "I guess that means the move to this building was a smart decision after all." the chicken seemed to find this funny "so after all the grumbling about how stupid it was to come here you finally think it was a good idea?" She asked raising one side of her optical ridge. "Shut up Chi..." the bear grumbled earning a laugh from the one who was presumably known as Chi.

"well then while you two have your little couple argument I think I'm going to go see if Toxy needs any help repairing their self." Tonnie said remembering the toy fox that wasn't located on the main stage. "just be careful Tonnie...You know how they are when it comes to that stuff." The bear said as Tonnie leaned the red guitar he was holding against the wall. "Oh come on Fred, Toxy isn't that bad. We all know they just don't like to ask for help." The blue rabbit didn't very worried about talking to the one known as Toxy. "You can say that again..." Chi said knowing what the fox was like first hand.

"If you were in their place, getting torn apart everyday and putting yourself back together. You would do the same thing as them." The rabbit said as they made their way down the stairs on the side of stage. Pushing aside the boxes they had to use to block it from children wanting to get on the stage. "That and Toxy isn't a very open bot in general." Fred added before the rabbit started to make his way to a separate room.

He glanced at the sign above the door that said 'Kids Cove/ prize corner' out of habit before peaking into the room. The room was covered in In pictures of different animatronics and phrases. There also seemed to glimmering streamer like decorations hanging of the ceiling and walls. In one of the corners there seemed to be a large white box that held the one known as the puppet. Who was most likely in their own world at the moment, which was good new for Tonnie. The puppet could be quite...all over the place at times.

"Ugh... Stupid Kids always tearing me apart... I swear one day..." Tonnie Turned his head to look at the source of the voice. The voice didn't sound stereotypically male or female. The same went for the animatronic. Toxy was a white and pink fox that had quite the temper at times. Thought due to recent events the fox was commonly torn apart and placed together in bits. While Toxy had the ability to take off their own parts at the end of the day and put then back in order there were somethings that the fox didn't have the ability to fix.

There were massive chunks of missing fur leaving parts of their endoskeleton visible. The other problem was that parts were commonly taken by the children. At this point they had lost parts of their right arm, legs and even their eye. "At this rate I'm going to be a spider rather than a fox." Toxy grumbled snapping one of their arm back into place as Tonnie walked in. "Do you need help?" The toy rabbit asked seeing that the mostly white fox seemed to be having some trouble reattaching their other arm correctly. The fox didn't seem that surprised to see the blue rabbit in the room before them. Toxy let out a sigh "A little help would be nice."

Tonnie knelt down next to Toxy looking at the still detached arm. "It seems like the joint has been cracked..." He muttered just loud enough for the fox to hear as he looked over the arm. "I was afraid of that... Do you think that will I still be able to connect it back?" They asked looking at the rabbit who shook their head. "No, not unless you're extremely careful with it, And knowing you I don't think you'll be able to do that." Tonnie said slightly joking. "Well I still have my other arm so I'll be fine for now." The fox said sighing and taking the arm back. Not very fazed by the situation.

Tonnie frowned not to happy about this. "I'll go check the repair room to see if I can get anything to fix it. " He knew this would be a major impairment for the fox. "It'll be fine, It not like I actually perform." They said waving it off with their remaining hand. It was sadly the truth for them. In the beginning they had gotten to perform some like the others, but as days passed that became harder and harder to do as children took Toxy apart. Now they didn't do anything other than wait for it to be over. "besides maybe I can use this somehow in my work." They said managing to stand up. Their endoskeleton faintly creaking at the movement. "I wish the company and managers would do something more to stop this..." Tonnie said standing up beside Toxy who rolled their eye. "Like they would care enough to do something, as long as their making money they don't care."

"Anyway I'm going to go see what I can do for the others today. You coming?" Toxy asked while stretching. "I think I'm going to have to pass, I promised I would help Chi tonight." Tonnie said passing the offer. "If I have time afterwards I'll see if I can come and help." He added as the two walked out of the room. "Are you sure you don't want to skip out on the chicken and come help me? I'm sure Freddy would be happy to see you." Toy Foxy said joking with the rabbit who just rolled his eyes. "admit it you're just jealous because you can't get anywhere with Foxy."

"That's besides the point" Toxy said chuckling "Anyway good luck with Chi, I know how she can be." Tonnie nodded "Same goes for you, Don't push yourself too hard." He warned knowing that the pink and white Fox wasn't in the best shape. "I'll be fine Tonnie, It not like anything out of the ordinary is going to happen." The fox said knowing that there was no need for them to be worrying. "Eh you never know strange things always happens in this place."

* * *

 **Ugh So many mistakes in this...But I'm too lazy to fix them...Anyway I do like to think of the animatronics more like furry animatronics rather than plastic molds because in art form it looks a lot better. IDK that's really the only reason. I think a few of the pairings in this will not be liked but I don't really care because I like them soooooo yeah...**

 **Also go check Out Kimmi-rin-kira on They are responsible for me wanting to make a FNAF story based on my own ideas and stuff...anyway yeah that's it...thx for reading.**


End file.
